1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playing card dispensers and more particularly, to a playing card dispensing and opening system that automatically dispenses playing cards and opens each dispensed playing card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional playing card dispensers include two types. A first type of playing card dispenser is known comprising a chute having a chute for holding a deck of playing cards, and a motor drive controllable to rotate a card-dispensing roller in dispensing playing cards out of the chute. This design of playing card dispenser simply dispenses playing cards. The dealer needs to open each dispensed playing card, or a complicated and expensive mechanical arm shall be used to open each dispensed playing card. A second type of playing card dispenser is known comprising a shoe for holding a deck of playing cards and a mechanical arm for picking up playing cards from the shoe and opening each playing card immediately after removal from the shoe. A playing card of the second type does not simulate dealing of cards by a dealer.